


Egg Hunting

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [9]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Central Park, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, F/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck and Blair hunting Easter eggs.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Egg Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Egg Hunting**

* * *

_April 19, 1992_

On a slightly chilly Easter Sunday afternoon...

A bunch of children with their families were scattered in Central Park where an Easter Egg Hunt was being held. Kids who were clutching their small baskets were happily hunting and searching with determination for the hidden eggs that are around the park. In the middle of all the movement, the Easter Bunny entertained and helped kids especially the littlest of children who were to young to hunt eggs by themselves. Involved in this group were Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

Harold and Eleanor Waldorf with their close friend Bart Bass, watched their children toddle as they followed the Easter Bunny. Holding a camcorder, Harold focused the lens of the camera on his precious daughter who was wearing a light white jacket over her yellow outfit and a mini white headband on her chocolate brown curls. Eleanor who was watching the children with a great big smile, said words of encouragement for Chuck and Blair as they did their very best to find eggs for the tiny baskets they were holding. Bart smiled softly as he observed his son who was wearing a red jacket over his vested shirt and tie grinning his toothy grin indicating that he was having a good time. Chuck and Blair continued their Easter egg hunting with so much joy emanating from their laughs and giggles, clearly excited to find the elusive eggs. 

After a half hour has passed, the two tots were already fussing, exhausted from their previous endeavors. Both Chuck and Blair were placed inside their respective strollers and instantly dozed off. Each one of them only found two eggs, even though it was a small matter both their parents were already ecstatic over their large accomplishment. 

And so Chuck and Blair slept peacefully as they rested their tired little bodies, preparing for more fun days like this one.


End file.
